Ichigo and Kisshu's first love
by ichigo161995
Summary: When Ichigo comes home from a day at the beach with the other mew mew and Ryou she soon has two shocking experiances. If you want me to write more give me 5 reviews : xx The characters are not my own.


It was a hot summers day and Ichigo and the other mew mews had been taken to the beach by Ryou. As Ryou pulled into the drive of Ichigo's house, Masha,  
Ichigo's little fluffy robot that detects angles flow out of the window of her bedroom. "Ichigo, Ichigo welcome home". The little fluff ball snuggled up to Ichigo and then flow off back through the window.

"see you later Ichigo" shouted Ryou as Ichigo slipped into her front door. She stoud there for a moment until she heard the car pull out of the drive. It was so hot in her house she she removed her coat showing off her slinder body wearing a bakini set with a sarong rapped around her waist. As she walked into the kitchen not noticing the black figure standing in the corner of the room watching her.

"For god sake, is there ever a day when they arn't out?" looking at the note on the fridge door from her mother. She tuck it off, rolled her eyes and put it in the bin. The heat was overwhelming the poor girl and she soaked a cloth in cold water and wiped it over her body. Water dripped all over her body soaking her. The black figure in the corner went to move forward but Itchigo turned around and it slupmed back as it was.

Looking at the clock she saw it said 3:00pm. "Earrrrrr its so early, what should i do?" Pondering in her own little mind she krept up the stairs and slumped onto her bed. Masha flew towards it screaming, "Ichigo alien, alien". Ichigo looked out of her window and around her room she didn't see a thing. Suddenly something flew passed her window, she rushed up to see what it was, unfortunatly it was just a bird passing looked at the little fuzz ball and said that he should go see Ryou, as something was obviously malfunthioning. The force of the heat beating on her head and the sudden rush of getting up and hit her. She fell onto her bed with a crash and knocked herself out.

ICHIGO'S DREAM WHILE UNCONTIONS

"Ichigo you know I love dont you" said a strange character she could see fully.

"Of course I do, I love you loads" thinking that it was Masaya, her boyfriend. "I always have and loved you much more when you asked me on that first date to the red data museam" thinking back to that loverly day.

"I never asked you on any date, and you have never told me you loved me" replied the character.

"What Masaya, yes you did". Ichigo looked shooked at what her beloved love had said making her feel unloved. She got up and leaned to turn the light on, as she flicked the switch the man faded away.

"Wait who are you..."

END OF ICHIGO'S DREAM

She flung up with the fear that Masaya didn't love her anymore. She looked at her cloack and saw it was 2:00am. She had been knocked out cold for 11 hours.  
"I was aleep for song long". Feeling unfortable after her disturbing dream she decided she would have a hot bath to relax her. She looked at herself and she was still in her bikini but her sarong was folded up on the end of her bed. She questioned this but thought she just could remember. She walked into the bathroom and fileld it with warm bubbly water. Slipping in the bath still in her bikini she turned the water off. She moaned in pleasure as it was so warm and calming.

"Argh this is nice" she said to herself in relaxation. Suddenly she heard a bang from downstairs. "They cant be home yet. The note said they wouldnt be back till next friday". Questioning why they wear back so early she rapped a towl around her crepping downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, someone was rooting around in her draws and cabinets. "Burglers" she whispered to herself. Felling that they hadnt seen her yet ment she called crawl back upstairs, but as she reached the top she bumped into a large shape. It grabbed her mouth and whispered in her ear "shhhhhhh, dont make a sound and go hide in your room and turn the light off in the bathroom". Ichigo out of fear did as she was told, but as the light switch wa flicked the people downstairs noticed and started to make their way upstairs.

The tall dark figure was standing outside the door protecting it. "Oh sonny, you should move out of our way. Move" They went to barg past him put the figure grabbed his arm and through him back knocking over the other man standing behind him. Inside the room Ichigo screamed. The stranger was momenterily distracted and momenterily knocked off his feet. Running in they found poorm innocent, timid Ichigo standing in the corner of her room in a towel. "Oh so this is what he was prtecting" He launched forward to grab her. Ichigo shocked couldnt move. He held her chin lifted it up and whispered "Im not going to hurt you... much" He went to lay a kiss on her lips but he was hit hard by a fist.

The stranger had returned and was giving it all he had to get rid of them. Eventually they were so beaten up they ran off with what they had with them, leaving their difnity behind. The lights were still off, so she still couldnt see who it was. He lent down and picked up a soft blanket and placed it around her body to keep her warm. Kissed her and went to leave but Ichigo grabbed him and wouldnt let him leave. "Who are you" she felt his body but she couldnt tell, so she continued up his body untill she got to his head. She could feel chin length hair with two very small bunches at the front and long pointy ears.

Rushing for the light he grabbed her, pulled her him and softly lifted up her chin and kissed her lips. "Bye... kittey"

Hearing those words she sat down and touched her lips "Kisshu",she sighed and slipped of to sleep.

When she awoke she was just thinking about how Kisshu had done so much for her last night. Looking into the bathroom she decided to clear her head of what had happened and how he was so kind and helped her. Once again slipping into the bath, this time she had no bikini on. She just layed there in the warmth. Suddenly the room went cold and a well know figure stepped towards her holding a towel up so that he couldnt see anything. "W, what are you doing her Kisshu get out!" She screamed at the poor boy behind the towel. "Get out and i'll talk" he replied. Ichigo stood up and got out of the bath and wrapped her self in the towel.

Now sitting on her bed Ichgo watched as Kisshu exated the bathroom after taking the bath plug out. He walked over to her and looked at her and stared deep into her eyes. "I cant do it" she shouted standing up in rage.

"Cant do what?" She asked

"Tell you... that..."he stuttered and turned away from her gaze

"What?" she asked firmly.

Kisshu returned to her eye contact and walked over. Held her arms and looked deeo into her sapphire eyes. "I came here to tell you that I was going to stop trying to get you to be mine, i finally got it, you didnt like me." He paused. "But i was waiting for you and i saw you walk in looking like a goddess, i was just going to walk off but i couldnt" She looked depper into his eyes. "But i just couldnt leave i watched you go upstairs then heard a crash, you have just fainted. So i thought i couldnt leave you like that so stayed watching you." She moved closer once again. "Then those people taking things turned up and i needed to protect you so thats what i did. Thats why im still here" He moved away from her gaze but she turned his head back and kissed him passionatly.

Sat in a daze Kisshu flung himself back onto her bead shcoked by what she had done. Ichigo looked at his beautiful emareld hair and glittering amber eyes as he smiled happily showing his fangs. Ichigo giggeled and lyed down next to him and rolled over so that she was ontop of him.

"I never knew you could be so sweat. I thought you wear just brutish and evil, but obviously not" She kissed him again but this time he kissed her back.  
She pulled away, Kisshu thought he had done something wrong but Ichigo was walking into the bathroom and said "Im going to take a shower, wait her if you really do love me, and if you just want me to be your toy join me" He got up going to walk into the bathroom, but changed his mind and sat back down. Ichigo gave him a quick wink and a smile and shut the door.

Kisshu looked at the clock, it had been 10 minutes which seemed like hours so he decided to explore. He opedned her draws and looked at the wonderfull display of underwear that she had. He suddenly felt a tingle and felt he was beginning to get hard, becuase of this he shut the draw in a hurry. In doing so Ichigo had heard and pulled a devius stunt.

"Kisshu" she shouted

"Yeah kitt... Ichigo" he replied looking bashful trying to keep his pulsing staff down thinking about her naked.

"Ive forgotten to bring some cloaths in can you bring me some, the underwear is in the third draw and try and make it match" Ichigo asked. Inside the bathroom, Ichigo was smirking happily.

"Erm... yeah hang on". He grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra looked at them, his throbing staff began to grow even more, but they didnt match so he kept getting out more and more until, finaly a matching pair. He crabed a top and some shorts of the floor and knocked on the door passing them to Ichigo.

"Thanks" she said with a grin on her face. She dressed how she wanted looked at herself and thought he had picked good. A small pair of pink frilly pants,  
and a beautiful pink frilly bra. Looking at it she decided this is all she was going to wear and put a dressing gown on.

Re-entering the room she looked at kisshu now holding a cushion over his hips and said "You chose well"

"Did i, i thought you would like the shorts and the little strawberry top" he smiled.

"Do you want to see" she asked quietly. He nodded his head obediantly. Ichigo started to slowley un-tie the robe and asked Kisshu to close his eyes. He didnt want to make Ichigo made so did what she said. Ichigo slipped the dressing gown off her shoulders and learned over Kisshu pushing him onto his back with her looking over him. "Open your eyes". Opening his eyes he was in shock and picked himself up and looked at her body again.

"You like" She asked the shy Kisshu

"I, I, I... do" He answered with a stutter. she moved closer going to plant a kiss on him. He launched forawrding meeting her in the middel and knocking her onto her back so he was now on top. Two words suddenly sturttered out of her lips "T,T... Take me" He looked at her and suddenly started kissing her more passionatly and she was doing the same back. He could tell she wanted it as her hips were rotating and digging into his rod. Gasping for air Kisshu asked if she was sure. She looked at him and said "Yeah, now treat me bad. Im so naughty" He looked at her and smiled, fangs showing.

"Now this isnt right, this shouldnt be here its blocking my view" with that he ripped at her bra and slashed it until it came off. He started to grasp one of her breasts and started to tease the others nipple. While nibbiling on her ear. Kisshu wondered why her ears and tail hadnt popped out yet. He thought which means she is having enough fun so looked at her and said. "No ears or tail, what a bad girl. I think you need some more"

Leaving her breasts his hand slid down her body and started to fell around her womanhood. She left out a little moan of pleasure. He was so close to her opening. He looked up at her and started to nibbel on her nipple. She moaned a little louder, with that he forced three fingers into her opening, she squrmed and staring moving so that they were moving around inside of her. He held her down. "Let me pleasure you" he smirked.

He looked down at his fingers, they were so stickey and wet and he licked one of them. The others he rubbed on her lips and nipples. The forced his fingers inside her again and started to lick of the stickey substances from her body.

"Kish... arghhhhhhhh" she yelled in excitment as her juices flowed onto kisshus hand. He saw this and worked his way down her body kissing her until he got to her womanhood. He started to like up her juices. "Tastes good" he said giving her a lick. She yelped in pleasure and bucked up her hips asking for more.

"Calm down kitty, you dont want to rush it" Kisshu said in delight. Looking at her, the ears still wernt there. "Are you liking this, do you want me to stop?" He asked in worry.

She looked up and she saw his throbing staff and got up and grabbed it and sat straight ontop of it. She screamed, her ears popped out as her virginity was taken,  
blood leaked out. "What, why am i bleeding?" she said in panic.

"Its your first time, good. Its because i just spilt you in two" He answered. She giggled.

"You will split me in two now because of this..." she told him. She started to pump her legs up and down so that his lode was going in and out and she could control everything. Then pain was incredibul at first but that soon changed to pleasure and was getting faster and more pleasurable for the both of them.

"Im gonna come" she wimpered

"Me too, slow down so we go together" he told her. She did what she was told. He held her hands and he felt she was starting to grip him tighter nearing orgasum, so was he so he increased the speed that she was pumping at with one quick push and both of the moaned so loudly as her juices mixed with his seed.

They lay there for five minutes panting. Looked at each other and sighed. 


End file.
